


Paris's Square

by Saavant (PK_preservation_project)



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Drabble, F/F, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22397068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PK_preservation_project/pseuds/Saavant
Summary: A love quadrilateral forms aboard the starship Voyager...
Relationships: Chakotay/Tom Paris, Harry Kim/Tom Paris, Tom Paris/B'Elanna Torres
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Paris's Square

**Author's Note:**

> Archive: Yes please. Just let me know where.
> 
> Disclaimer: they’re not mine!!!

Harry Kim sighed deeply. "I feel so alone since Seven of Nine decided we were incompatible," he confessed to his friends.

"I know what you mean!" moaned Torres. "I wasn't exactly interested in Vorik, but our little incident did serve to remind me how single I am."

"And Janeway has said we can't continue having a relationship because we're senior officers directly in the line of command," lamented Chakotay. "I have no one now."

"We're lonely, horny and without lovers, all three of us," Harry whined. "What are we going to do?"

"Well," said B'Elanna philosophically, "we'll always have Paris."


End file.
